As We Grow
by singaluva
Summary: Mix together a stoic boy, his very eager brother and a girl with 2 souls and you've got yourself one romantic story. Yeah right. "Why me?" R&R. Rated T for teen. No little munchkins allowed.Language and stupidity warning.
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura, hurry please!" My mother called to me.

"I'm coming, give me a second.

Okay, here's the story. My name is Sakura Haruno and I am officially 15 years old today! Unfortunately, today is also the day I leave my little side village and move to the Main village in Konoha. I am being forced to leave my friends, school, and home behind to venture to a place where the kids loiter the streets and ramen is the dominant smell. But, I guess it's not all that bad. Dad got a really good job there, good enough so we won't have to worry about making the rent every month.

"Is everyone strapped in?" Dada asked excitidly as he started the car.

"Yup." I answered unenthusiastically. I, unlike my mom, dad and sister, did not want to move. I liked the quiet of the countryside.

"Let's go!" My 8 year old siser clapped next to me. Dad pulled out of the driveway and drove away from what I was proud to call home.

"Come on Sakura." My mom cooed. "This is a good chance for you to meet new people, make new experiences."

"Whatever." I mopped and stared out the window. Why was I dragged into this, why me? God couldn't curse some other poor soul, he had to aim at me? I sighed in defeat. Oh, I guess I didn't tell you the most wonderful part of this. I get to work with my dad at the new business, so not only do I have to leave my life behind, I have to spend everyday afetr school in a stuffy office doing paper work, oh joy.

NEXT DAY

We have finally reached the main village of Konoha. Dada was helping the movers with the boxes and mom was warning them that if they dare to be rough with her stuff, she'll show them a thing or two. My sister, Millie, ran up the stairs, claiming the first room. I followed suit and walked up the winding staircase. When I got up the whole staircase, I walked down the long hallway on my left. Mille came out of a door on the right and stood in front of it.

"This is my room so you can't come in!" She stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and went to the door on the left. I opened the door and took a peek inside. I closed it and mimiked Millie.

"That's fine with me, I like this room." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I wanna see it!" She ran to me and tried to push me mout of the way.

"No way. This is my room so you can't come in." She stopped and backed up. She crossed her arms across her chest and puckered her bottom lip. Then mom came up the stairs and judged the situation.

"Are you girls going to just sit there and act like a bunch of kids or are you gonna come downstairs to tell the movers where to put your things?"

"Coming." I perked up. The only good thing about moving was that it was a new chance to redecorate.

"Me too!" Millie passed me and raced down the stairs.She jumped from the bottom ste and slid across the floor on her socks and went up to a guy that had her bed.

I saw a couple men with my bed, so I went up to them. They looked up and one said, "This your bed?"

"Yup." I answered. I showed them where my room was.

The day went by pretty smoothly. We got the rooms situated and the belongings where they're supposed to be. But tomarrow is when all the fun starts, tomarrow is my first day at Konoha High School.


	2. Chapter 2

"How long do you intend to sleep?" My mother yelled, banging the door with her fists. I had put a chair under the door-handle so that she wouldn't come in. "It's already 6:30AM! Get up or you'll be late for school!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled back. I got up and zoomed through my morning procedure, and opened the door. I walked out and my mom stood there stunned for a second. "What?" I asked.

I smirked and walked past her to the stairs. I got to the kitchen and sat at the table. I glomped down the eggs and bacon my mom had prepared, grabbed my bag and headed to the stop where my school bus would pick me up. When I got there, about 12 kids were already waiting for the bus. I just stood by myself, but I couldn't help but eavsdrop on a few of the conversation.

"Oh. My. God!" A blonde girl screamed. Everyone looked at her, and her group shied away from their gaze. "I can NOT believe what I'm hearing!" She whispered in a rush to her friends, a girl with brown hair tied in two buns and a girl with violet hair and white eyes. "I just have to play matchmaker!"

"Remember what happened last time you played matchmaker for Hinata? You got the poor girl so embaressed!"

"Y-yeah I-ino. That w-was r-really h-horiable! I couldn't l-leave m-my house for a w-week!""

"Fine Fine!" Ino pouted.

"T-thanks T-Tenten."

"No problem, that's what friends are for."

"I was being a friend, I thought I was helping her!"

"Well, you shouldn't have done anything without asking Hinata first!"

I tuned them out. Their constant bickering wasn't in the least important to me. I took my i-pod out of my pocket and turned on Damaged By Danity Kane. I drowned everything but the music out until I heard a crash and a bunch of screams. I took off the headphones and looked up. Heading our way was a rampaging school bus.

"Guess Tsunade's driving again today." Ino sighed.

"Too bad. Oh well, at least it makes the ride interesting!" Tenten smiled.

"Whatever." Ino rolled her eyes.

The bus came at us, not stopping. I was ready to jump out of the way when it came to a screeching halt. The doors swung open and an old lady yelled at everyone.

"Come on kids! Time for school!" All of the kids got on, I followed. This could not be safe, and I didn't expect to make it to school today. The door closed and she took off again, not even stopping to see if anyone was coming our way. Surprisingly, we didn't crash into anything. But that doesn't mean that everything was safe around us.

When we got to the school, Tsunade swung the door open adn made sure we were all off the bus before rampaging to the parking lot to park the bus.

"That's Tsunade, she's the principal of this school." I turned to face chocolate eyes.

"Oh, she's kinda scary."

She laughed. "Yeah. My name's Tenten. This is Ino and Hinata."

"Yo!" The cheerful blonde greeted.

"H-hello."

"Hi. My name is Sakura."

"So you just moved to Konoha right?"

"Sort of." We followed the crowd of teenagers to the school building. All sophmores were supposed to go to the gym to have a talk with the principal and get their class assignments. "I lived in a small village before moving into this busy city."

"I get it!" Ino pushed in between me and Tenten. "You're a country girl! Don't worry about anything. As your new friends, it will be our responsibility and pleasure to show you everything that's cool!"

"T-thanks." I couldn't help but flinch back, she was loud.

"Hey!!" We turned around to face another blonde running up to us, flailing his arms. "Wait up girls!!" He was louder than Ino.

"Geez! Naruto is so loud, it's just embaressing." Ino complained. I saw Tenten sweatdrop.

"G-good m-morning, N-n-naruto." Hinata turned as red as a tomato when he stopped next to her.

"Oh, hey Hinata. Hey! Who's this?!" He pointed at me.

"This is Sakura, our new friend." Tenten answered.

"Hi Sakura! My name is Naruto! Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise." I replied.

"How troublesome." A boy with a spiky ponytail and a lazy look waled to our group. "Do you guys have to be so loud in the morning?" He complained.

"If we're not loud then you'll just fall asleep." Ino shot back.

"Yo." Two more boys walked up toour little huddle.

"Hey Sasuke, Neji."

"Who's the new chik?" Neji asked, eyeing me.

"That's Sakura. Sakura, this is Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke. I'm sure you'll get used to Shikamaru's lazyness, Naruto's loudness and Neji and Sasuke's stoicness." Ino assured me with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, okay." I didn't know what I should say at the moment.

"Come on guys, or Tsunade will get pissed if we're late to her gathering again."

"Yeah, I don't want a repeat of last time."

"You see. Tsunade loves attention. If someone is late to a meeting or something, she'll make you stay after school and make you listen to her sing karaoke. Trust me, you don't want that." They shuddered.

"Okay." We walked into the gym and took seats on the top of the bleachers. A bunch of girls seemed to hover near our seats, but they didn't get close, like they were afraid but intrigued by something.

"I'm surprised Tsunade isn't here yet. Usually she gives no one any time to talk." Tenten said.

"Tell me about it." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Hey Sasuke, why do you keep looking at Sakura?" Ino waggled her eyebrows, I blushed, Sasuke kept his composure.

"Hn." He looked away from everyone.

"See what I meant by his stoicness?" Ino said. "But if he's ina good mood, he'll smirk and make little cryptic remarks that leave you totally pissed thinking 'Who the hell does this jackass think he is?!'"

"Okay, yeah sure." I had no idea how to answer that one.

Sasuke looked at me from the corner of his eye. "See!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs and stood up, pointing a finger in his face. All the talking had ceased and all eyes were on us. "Oops." She said and sat back down, embaressed.

Then suddenly, the gym doors slammed open and Tsunade came stomping in. She grabbed a mic and yelled at everyone. "Alright, you've had your laugh. Who's the little bastard who stole my sake?!"

"Ts-Tsunade!" A black haired woman was stunned. "Lady Tsunade, it's in your hand!"

"It's empty!"

"Did you drink it?" She asked skeptically.

Tsunade thought for a minute. "Oh yeah, never mind. Anyway, welcome back and to Konoha High school. Most of you kids know me from last year when you were freshmeat-, ugh, I mean freshmen. But for those of you who don't know me, I am your rincipal Tsunade! This is Shizune, the assistant principal. You guys know the whole drill. Just kee your mouths shut and do what your teacher tells you. Pass your tests, graduate, and leave, no big deal. Starting with Kakashi's class, I'll call your names. If you hear your name, come down and wait with your teacher, when the whole class is called then you'll all leave."

"Lady Tsunade, here's the classes." Shizune gave her a bunch of papers.

"Alright, in Kakashi's homeroom. Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, Choji Akimichi, and Shikumaru Nara." We walked down the bleachers, but our teacher wasn't there. "Well Ino Knows where Kakashi's classroom is, follow her and leave."

"Come on." Ino walked through the double doors. She lead us through a bunch of halls and doors and finally came to a classroom. She opened the door and claimed a seat in the back of thenroom. I sat on her left, Tenten on her right, Hinata in front of her. Naruto sat next to Hinata, in front of me. Sasuke sat next to me and Neji sat on Hinata's other side, in front of tenten. Shikumaru sat next to Tenten.

"So how do you like the city so far? Do you want to go back to the country?" Naruto turned to face me.

"How did you know that I came from the country?" I don't think I told him

"Hello girl! You need to pay attentiona bit more. I told everyone all that I know about you a while ago." Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." Guess I spaced out.

"So?!" Naruto was practically bounceing in his chair, waithing for me to answer his question.

"Oh yeah. I like it here. It's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Why did you think it would be bad?"

"Because whenever my parents have a plan, something always goes wrong. And nothing bad has happened, knock on wood, so I think it'll be okay."

"Don't worry! If you're ever in a pinch you can count on all of us to help you out!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, no matter how stupid it may sound coming from Naruto, we're your friends, so count on us!" Ino smiled.

"Thanks guys."

"Hello kids!" A man with silver hair walked into the class and sat in the teacher's desk. "I am Kakashi Hatake, our homeroom teacher for the year. Sorry I'm late but I was walking to school when I saw-"

"Cut the lies and start the class." Ino waved her hand. "You were late because you're even more lazy then Shikumaru."

"Now, now Ino. Why are you back in my class. When Tsunade asked me to take the sophmores, I asked her not to give me you again."

"Not only am I back, but Naruto as well." She had an evil grin on.

"Then I guess we know what class won't be getting use of the chemistry class, now don't we." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, Ino chuckled.

"Why, what happened?" I asked.

"Don't ask." Sasuke spoke up. I looked at him. "Naruto's just a dobe, I think you can gather the pieces."

"Oh." I whispered, then thought. "Oh!" I widened my eyes.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Oh." I looked at Naruto, cautiously.

"That doesn't mean that I'll blow you up Sakura!"

"Gee, thanks."

The door opened. "Kakashi, you have a misfit student." Tsunade said. A girl with black hair walked in, normal. She looked nice, but she seemed kind of nervous. Guess I should keep Ino from scaring her away. "This is Deshuna, everyone be nice." Tsunade handed Kakashi a piece of paper and closed the door with a slam.(AN: I know Deshuna's not a character in the show, but thats my friend and she wanted to be in the story, so I added her, plzz go along with it. Thanks!)

"Alright Deshuna, take a seat. I'll hand out your scheduels now, so when I call your name come get them. Ino." She went up. "Naruto. Sasuke, oh great the human-icicle. Sakura." It went on and all names were called. The paper Kakashi got from Tsunada was Deshuna's scheduel.

The bell rang and we filed from the room and went to our first period classes. I had my first period with Ino, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Come on, you can sit with me in the back." Ino grabbed my arm and pulled me to the back of the room. We took the two seats in the last row on the left, by the windows.

"Why do we always have to sit in the back of the room?" Naruto complained.

"You can sit in the front if you want." Ino said.

"Why would I sit in the front?! I'm not a geek!" Ino rolls her eyes, me too.

"Then don't complain." Sasuke hit Naruto in the back of the head.

"Wow, Naruto must be really be agrovating if you're actually talking to us!" Ino said, fake surprise.

"Hn." He looked out the window.

"Stoic bastard." Ino grunted, low enough so that he couldn't hear her.

I was in front of Ino. She was on Sasuke's right, and he was next to the window, Naruto was in front of him.,

"So Sakura. Why did you move here to the city if you liked the country so much?" Naruto asked.

"My Dad got a good job here, and didn't want to be away from the family so we moved with him."

"Oh."

"Hi, my name is Ino, I'm in your homeroom!" I looked at Ino and she was talking to the Deshuna girl. Oh no, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from her Deshuna!

"Hi, I'm Deshuna Williams." The girl said. She didn't sound nervous, but more like she was right at home, like they've been friends for years.

"This is Sakura Haruno." He pointed to me.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hey."

"That loudmouth over there is Naruto."

"What's up!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Nothin much."

"And that popsicle over there is Sasuke."

"Hn."

"He's always like this, so don't get upset if he's cold to you, he's cold to everyone."

"Sure." She made aface that said, "what a bastard." I giggled, Sasuke looked over and glared at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Hn."

"No English in his language?" She asked Ino.

"I don't think so." Ino shook her head.

"That's sad."

"Very." I added.

"Very." Naruto stuck his nose in.

"This is a girls only conversation." Ino said.

"Naruto, don't worry. This is only because we love you so much that we're leaving you out." I said. It looked like he got it at first, but then he smiled and tried to get Sasuke to talk.

"Is he really that stupid?" Deshuna asked.

"I had no idea until now." I said.

"Yes, he's like that, very sad, I know."

"Very." I agreed.

"Very." Deshuna said.

I'm now interested in the school day. Let's zoom through this then. Classes were cool because we didn't have to do any work. First period I had Health, then second I had humantites. Third period I had physics, then lunch and advisory afterwards. Then fourth period I had algebra. The teacher were cool, preety down to earth.

It turns out that I have the same exact scheduel as Deshuna, so we stuck together the whole day. She's funny and nice. She jokes around a lot and she's cool, a good friend.

All in all, a great day! It was fun and happy and I loved it, until I got home.

_**Okay, this chapter is over! Please review! Next one will be up as soon as I can, but depends on if people like it, so please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's chapter 3, thanks for waiting! ^^

_**This print is Sakura's inner.**_

_And this is the thoughts of Sakura._

Onto the story!! Yes, I am very excited for absolutely no reason.

* * *

Okay, this one barely has any comedy in it and it's very very very very dramatic. But I can tell you this, the next one will definitely be longer and more funny and better! ^_^

"So we'll see you here tomarrow!" Ino yelled. Deshuna gets picked up and dropped off by her mother, so she wasn't on our bus.

"Sure." I waved to them and walked the path home. I came to our new, cozy little house and unlocked the door. I was wondering why Sasuke had left early that day. The teacher said something about a family issue. Oh well, I guess it has nothing to do with me.

"I'm home!" I yelled out as I locked the door behind me. I walked into the living room, taking off my coat and tossing asside my backpack. I flung my coat on the chair and looked up. And oh my dear sweet lord, beautiful people eyed me!

Okay, I know I sound very stupid right now. But as I scanned over them, my gaze stopped on the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha! (and the crowd gasps for effect.)

"Sakura, good, you're home." My mother entered the room with my father at her heels. She was carrying a tray, serving tea to our guests.

"Mom, what's going on?" I kept my voice and facial expressions even. _**Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! What what what what's going on?!?!**_

"Well, this is the Uchiha family. This is Fugaku," She pointed to he whom seemed to be the father. "And his wife Mikoto." She gestured the beautiful and kind looking woman sipping from a teacup. "Their eldest son Itachi." He smiled warmly at me. I smiled back, expertly faking a kind smile. "And their youngest son-"

"Sasuke." I finished for her.

"You know each other?" My Father asked stunned.

"We met today, in school."

"I see. Then Sasuke, please be kind to my daughter." He bowed. _**O.M.F.G. Did our dad just bow to someone, no friken way! He's a tuff as nails, kick ass, piece of meat, he never shows anyone this much respect! **__I know, it surprised me too. And what do you mean by our dad, he's mine! __**I am you, so he's my dad too, though I am not you, we are two. **__Please, doctor Seuss is not welcome in my head. __**Oh calm down! All we have to know is what exactly is up with these Uchiha's. **__You know what, for once since I could first hear you, I actually agree with you._

"Why are they here?" I asked, masking my temper with mock-curiosity. "Surely they have a place to be rather than sitting in our home."

"Actually, Sakura, we have to talk with you about something."

"Let me handle this, it must be too hard for you to say." Sasuke's dad said. He smiled at my mother, then turned to me with a cold stare, I shivered. "From today on, you shall be living with our family. You shall work to pay off some debts that you father owes our company."

"What!" I couldn't control myself as I retreated to the safety of my ind and let my inner take over the situation. "Hell no! There's no way I'll do something so ridiculous for a bunch of deadbeats like you!" She pointed my finger at the stunned people in front of me. "I'll never let you hurt her like this!" My parents gasped. They had named my inner, a past psychiatrist said that it was a split personality. My parents called her Sassy. They said that Sassy was allowed to take over my body when I felt threatened in a way. I've always been quieter than most people, so when I was insulted or felt like I wouldn't be able to handle something, Sassy took over.

"Leave us Sassy!" My father said. "Let Sakura come back!"

"No, I won't do that no matter what! If I do that, she might finally build up the courage to kill herself! Do you know anything you've been putting her through?!"

"What on earth is going on!?" Fugaku asked in a tone as if he were scolding us.

"Big Sister's other half." Millie said. She had been watching from the doorway. "Sassy comes up and takes over big sister's body when big sister feels like she might do something that will only hurt herself."

"Millie! You make it as though Sassy is a blessing rather than a curse."

"But Sassy has saved big sister a lot! Like when you found all that blood on the sink 3 years ago. Big Sister was deep in depression, and she cut her wrist, but you thought it as a nose bleed and put it off! That's when Sassy took over big sister for a month, because big sister's state had become critical!"

"It's alright Millie." Sassy said soothingly. "Your parents hate me because they think that my goal is to obtain your sister's body permanently. Though you know that all I am doing is watching over her, and I thank you for that."

"We will take her, regardless of her condition."

"I won't allow you to." Sassy said menacingly.

"Sakura knows that she was to be working with me after school in my job."

"But she believed that she would be able to stay with her family! She didn't think that you would dump her onto someone else!" Sassy was nearly in tears.

"Just stay out of this."

"Please, we don't want to have to use force." Itachi butted in. He was serious now, almost deathly.

"Like you could bring me down."

"I could, but I would like to refrain from that. But you should disappear now, Sakura doesn't need you, she has us to protect her now." Itachi was a bit smug now.

"And what exactly does that mean. I've been protecting Sakura her whole life, and now you just want me to leave?!"_ You can't lave me now._ I beg Sassy, my inner. _I need you here with me. You can't go yet, I don't want you to. Who's gonna think the evil thoughts, the dirty thoughts, the thoughts I try not to think. __**Don't worry Sakura, I'm not leaving you anytime soon. I won't let them do this to you. **_

"Sakura." This voice, this calm and cool voice. Sasuke calls me.

"Do not worry, little brother, I will be the one to save her." Itachi says with determination in his eyes. Why is he trying to save me, what exactly does he gain from it. _**And what do you mean by 'save'?**__ Ugh . . . well he said it, so I just was repeating it._ I think, but I know she knows that I'm just trying to wing it. _**But your thinking is correct. Just what does he gain from all of this?**_

Itachi walks to me. He grabs my wrist tightly, making me and Sassy flinch. Then he wraps an arm around my waist and rests his forehead on mine. "I will save you from this curse that has befallen you."

"I don't need you." I finally take my body again, and they notice it too. "Sassy is not my curse, just a part of me."

"A part that isn't necessary."

"She is very necessary." I counter. " She has kept me alive for all of these years. She is why I am still here, in pain." I give him a small hint.

"See, this is why she must vanish."

"I'm sure then you wouldn't be trying to break off my hand, right." _**I guess the heir to the Itachi corporation isn't that bright after all.**_ Sassy chuckles.

"Sorry." He mumbles and releases my hand. I rub my wrist, it's red. _**Man! That's gonna be there for weeks!**_ I sigh in agreement with her. "But you are coming with us." I look at him in surprise, but my reflexes are too slow to catch the hand that knocked me out._** Crap!**_The last of Sassy's words as darkness clouds all of my senses.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And special thanks to SilverxWolf and Kattylin for supporting me and being, well the only ones so far to review. So, yeah, that's pretty much all I got to say for now, and the next chapter will be up as soon as I write it! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! This is As We Grow chapter 4! Thanks for waiting.

_**Don't forget, this is Sassy, Sakura's inner**_

_And this is sakura's thoughts. And in case you don't know, that happens when she thinks._

* * *

Muffled voices rang in my ears, they hurt. They were men, I don't like it. They say mean things about me, and they sound like Itachi and his Father, the new updates to my, I-Hate-You list. "She'll be good for a housewife." I think this was Itachi, what a jerky.

"If she can even manage that." Fuguka said, he's a butt-head.

"I will make sure to turn her into a woman." Itachi promised. My vision got clearer. I could see again. I looked at the two men that stood next to the fluffy bed I was on. Itachi looked back at me and smiled. His father also looked, but sneered before leaving the room.

"Hidden meanings." I said.

"What does that mean?" He asked innocently.

" 'turn me into a woman?' " I quoted him. "As if I don't know what that means."

"Then I don't have to worry about your objection."

"No, but you do have to worry about bloody nuts if try getting that close to me." I threatened. _**That's right! Bloody nuts! He's not gonna mess with us!**_

"You're not Sassy, right?"

"No. Sassy has just given me some things to say." I said, playing innocent.

"Or is it that you have just grown a hatred for me?"

"I guess you can read secret meanings too."

He sat on the bed, I inched away from him. He put his hand on the other side of me, so I couldn't get away from him. He let his other hand rest on my other side, and leaned his head to my ear. "Well, you may not love me, but I shall enjoy loving you." He chuckled. I shuddered. _**What a creep! Just you remember Itachi! Bloody nuts!**_

"Itachi." I looked back at the door, and stared into the eyes of a calm Sasuke. He looked at me for a mere second before turning back to his brother. "Father would like to see you in his study." He said.

"Alright." Sasuke was walking away, Itachi caught his arm. "But watch her, and make sure she doesn't leave this room until I come back for her." He walked past a now angry Sasuke. The door was closed and I was locked into this room with my classmate.

"Why does he want me?!" I yelled at Sasuke.

"The hell I know. Itachi has bad taste in women." _**Idiot. **_And for the second time since I've met Sasuke, I let Sassy take over my body. She was better at this violence thing than I was.

"You're gonna wish you never were born, Uchiha."

"Please, I'm not afraid of you, or Sakura." So he knows Sassy's here.

"You should be." She smirked.

"Let me guess, bloody nuts?" He smirked back, Sassy blushed.

"H-how long were you listening to us?!"

"Long enough to know that my brother intends to make you a woman tonight, whether you agree or not."

"Isn't that called rape?

"Not if it isn't reported, and he'll make sure it isn't."

"Jerk." She mumbled. She swung my feet over the side of the bed and went to the balcony. I took over my body again.

"If you intend to commit suicide, go ahead, I won't stop you." Sasuke walked next to me and leaned his back against the ledge. I rested my arms on the ledge and put my chin on my arms. "But I think Itachi will be upset."

"Who cares about that Dip-stick."

"His family."

"Aww! Wittle owe Sasuke cawes about his big bwother." I teased him.

"Shut up. He probably only wants you because of your real family." Yes, I am adopted. My real parents were killed in a fire when I was a baby. And, yes, they were rich. So Itachi's motive was to get the fortune they left behind. _**Why didn't you think of that?**_ _Why didn't you think of that? _I turned the question on her, she shut up.

"Right. It's sad that I almost forgot about them."

"An unfaithful daughter."

"A daughter who can only remember what they look like because of a picture I have."

"That's still just as pathetic."

"Since when do you talk so much? Wait until I tell Ino about this."

"You won't say anything about this to anyone at school."

"And if I do?"

"Trust me, it's not worth it." Itachi came back so Sasuke left. Geez! What and egotistical bastard.

"Did my brother upset you?" He stood next to me on the balcony.

"Nope."

"Come here." He took my hand and led me from the room. We walked up a staircase and he led me to another room. It was lovely inside. There was fuzzy purple wallpaper and the furniture looked midevil. But the room was well put together and bright. There was also a balcony in this room. "My mother designed it for you. I told her that you could just share a room with me, but she said that ladies need their privacy."

"Thank god for your mom." I muttered under my breath as I walked to the balcony and swung open the doors. I heard him chuckle. I turned around and he was sitting on my new bed. I walked so that I was standing in front of him. Then things went dark and I was watching things from inside of myself, damn that Sassy!

* * *

Okay, don't kill me for the late chapter! I got caught up with the Internet, I got addicted to a game. Oh yeah, CLIFFHANGER!!!!! Man I love cliff hangers. So review if you want the next chapter! Mwahahahahah!!! Tee hee!


	5. Author's Note

Okay readers, I am so sorry to say this, but I won't be writing any chapters for this story anymore, at least not until my other story, The Vampire Melody, is finished. I just want to be able to focus on one story at a time, and I have so many ideas for the other story, so I haven't been thinking about this story too much. I'm sorry. But rest assured, this story will be continuedas soon as the other story is finished. =D


End file.
